


Haikyuu: Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo Smut

by haikyuusimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome, I’m sinning, Kinky, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, more tags might come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuusimp/pseuds/haikyuusimp
Summary: It’s exactly what the title says. Just a collection of oneshots (that are somewhat connected) that I’ve decided to write. Plot: non-existent. I hope you enjoy your sinful stay. All criticism and ideas are welcome (please give me a better title!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 375





	1. Hello!

Hello!  
This is my first time using Ao3, so I’m still getting used to everything (please forgive me!)  
Obviously, you know what this is supposed to be (hello fellow sinners).  
I don’t know how often I’ll post another part, since this is just a “whenever I feel like it” sort of book.  
The oneshots may also not be in order... I’ll fix that eventually, when there’s enough up.  
This is also just lots of testing, I’d like to think that my writing is better then this. Here, it’s more so quantity than quality...   
Anyways, comment your opinions and ideas if you want, and I hope you enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first chapter. (They’re all adults in this chapter, btw).  
> It’s... definitely something.  
> This chapter was inspired by The Undisclosed Desires Of the Heart, by @Nighttime_Writer (go check it out)  
> Anyways, let’s start!

“Ah— please! Fuck— this isn’t fair!”

The only response you got was low laughter.

“You brought it upon yourself.” Akaashi murmured in your ear.

You writhed. “Please!”

“No~ I quite like seeing you like this.”

Even though you couldn’t see Kuroo’s face at the moment, you could hear it in his voice. He was wearing that annoyingly hot Cheshire grin on his face. 

Your back arched as it was turned up a notch. “P-please…” 

You tried to bring your legs together, to ease the ache, to create pressure, to do something, but Akaashi stopped you.

“We want to see that little pussy of yours.”

“B-but—”

“This will continue for as long as we want it to. You owe us, remember?”

Chills rippled over your skin, quickly replaced by a flare of heat as it was turned up another notch.

“Stupid bet…” you muttered.

“If you really thought so… then I doubt you would be as wet as you are.”

Your core clenched around nothing as he said that. Your head rolled back to rest against one of your arms, which were tied up to the headboard behind you.

“Seeing you… all tied up like that before me… really tests my patience…” Bokuto’s voice was rough and slightly strained as he spoke for the first time; his silence had been uncharacteristic of him.

“Really? Why should you wait when you can just—”

You were cut off as the vibrator suddenly jumped in power, drawing out a needy moan.

“P-please,” you begged, “let me come!”

Akaashi traded glances with Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Fine.”

_He gave in?_

You were too distracted to notice Kuroo attaching a camera at the end of the bed, as the power increased.

“We’ll be back, then.”

“Wh-what?!”

They were already leaving.

Suddenly, it was turned up all the way, and you moaned loud and long, and rather desperately.

\- - - - -

You didn’t know how long they were gone, or how many orgasms you had, but once they came back, you were more than willing to do as they wished. You had become desperate, to have their hands on you and yours on them.

You mewled as the vibrator was shut off and removed.

However, then you felt a pair of lips meet your soaked core, and you bucked.

They withdrew.

“Behave, (Y/N).” Akaashi warned you, as Bokuto brought his lips forward again.

The sudden feeling of Bokuto’s warm breath against you had you trembling.

You barely noticed as someone untied you, and slid behind you, pulling you into his lap. You recognized Kuroo’s scent immediately.

His lips ghosted over your shoulder, teasing nips, licks and kisses that drove you mad. Your head dropped back onto Kuroo’s shoulder as Bokuto licked you long and hard right down the centre.

Bokuto held your struggling hips in place, pressing your ass tightly against the hardness of Kuroo, behind you. His tongue plunged into your soaked centre, coiling and twisting within you with his lips creating a pressure inside of you that made your head go fuzzy.

“F-fuck, Kou~”

As you moaned out his name, he pressed harder against you, his tongue going even deeper than before. Behind you, Kuroo was marking your skin with darkly coloured hickeys, while playing with your breasts. His finger brushed over one of your peaked buds, and you twitched violently.

He laughed lowly in your ear. “You like that, huh, baby girl?”

He dragged a fingernail over it, and you shuddered, arching your back. Kuroo’s fingers slowly teased your nipples as Bokuto’s tongue drove you wild. He removed his mouth, only to fill you up with his fingers as his lips latched onto your clit.

You let out a cry as he scraped his teeth over your nub. Then he nipped it roughly, and your hips attempted to rise. This only caused him to press you down harder against Kuroo.

In response, the man ground up into you.

You were so close. It only took a sharp twist of your nipples and a curl of Bokuto’s fingers to send you spiraling into ecstasy. You could barely hear yourself, unsure if you were even making a sound as you searched for more friction. However, Bokuto removed his fingers as you came, leaving your empty pussy clenching needily around nothing.

The lewd noises of him slurping up your juices added fuel to the fire that had just died down to a spark, lighting it up once more.

“Bend over, baby girl. On your hands and knees.”

You complied to his instruction, and Bokuto shifted so that he was below you, your arms on either side of him.

Akaashi threw something to Kuroo, and you heard the click of something being opened.

You let out a soft gasp as something wet and cool touched the edge of your hole. You jerked forwards, your hardened buds grazing against the smooth skin and solid muscles of Bokuto’s chest. You swallowed a moan at the sensation.

“Wh-what—”

“It’s just lube.”

A mewl left your mouth as one of his fingers traced around the edge of it, before slowing working its way into you. Then a sudden wet warmth engulfed one of your nipples, and you glanced down in surprise to find Bokuto latched onto it, with his hand kneading your other breast. As his lips got rougher, and as Kuroo added another finger and scissored his fingers, You began to whimper and moan.

Your head still hanging down, Bokuto’s eyes flicked up to meet yours, and you had to swallow a moan as wetness grew between your thighs.

The look in his eyes was unnerving and hot.

He looked hungry.

A sudden movement from Kuroo drew out a much louder moan.

“I think you might need a little help keeping quiet.” Akaashi placed a finger under your chin and lifted your face to his. He was nose-to-nose with you, his lips inches away.

His eyes bore into yours, before he tilted his head and fit your lips together with his. It started off slow, but quickly got more and more heated as his tongue slipped into your mouth. The purposeful way he controlled the kiss had you attempting to rub your thighs together, which Kuroo wouldn’t allow. He completely possessed your mouth, muffling your moans— almost eating them up.

“Ready, baby girl?”

Akaashi separated his lips from yours just long enough for you to respond.

“R-ready for what?”

As Akaashi claimed your lips once more, Kuroo leaned over you to whisper in your ear. “Well… for me to take your ass, of course.”

His fingers trailed down your spine to your ass as he spoke, giving it a slap that caused you to feel your juices begin to drip down your thighs. Akaashi’s lips left once more, but you couldn’t do anything but moan, the nipping and tugging of Bokuto’s mouth on your peaked nipples making it hard to think straight.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” His voice had somehow deepened even more, and you felt a shiver ripple across your skin.

The head of his dick traced around the rim, before he slowly inched the tip in. You let out a soft cry, fingers tensing in the sheets below you.

“I-I— Oh—” You choked out. “Unh— Tetsurou—”

Somehow, he felt even bigger, and you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes.

It hurt so bad but…

Felt so good.

Your breathing got heavier as he eased himself further and further in.

“Bokuto’s right— your ass really is so fucking tight.”

Soon he was fully seated, and you could feel your arms shaking as you struggled to hold yourself up. Bokuto had stopped his ministrations, which mean that every time you shook and your elbows gave slightly, your now impossibly sensitive nipples brushed over his skin. Each time, you bit your lip harder.

You tried not to look at Akaashi and Bokuto, as you could feel their eyes watching your every move, drinking in every tremble, twitch, and suppressed moan.

“You’re drooling, (Y/N).”

Akaashi leaned in to lip the strand of saliva dripping from your lip. You parted your lips in a silent gasp, and he nipped your bottom lip.

He took your mouth again.

Bokuto shifted beneath you, but with Akaashi’s mouth on yours, you couldn’t look down to see what he was doing. There was a ripping sound, and what sounded like a snap of elastic.

Then you heard his voice from below you. “Now it’s my turn.”

Any noise you tried to make was completely muffled by Akaashi, but the sensation of Bokuto sliding into your folds had your eyes flying wide open.

Your eyes met with Akaashi’s watchful ones, and his kiss suddenly grew more fierce.

“You’re so wet~” The sound of Bokuto’s voice being laced with desire had you tightening around him, which he responded to with a deep chuckle and a groan.

“We’re going to move now, baby girl.” Kuroo’s breath tickled the inside of your ear. They pulled out in sync, and your body ached with how empty it felt. Then they were slamming back in, pinning you between their bodies, and your fingers dug into the sheets below you.

Akaashi pulled away, and kneeled up, the movement drawing your attention to his swollen, dripping cock. He brought the head to your lips, his intention clear.

Your gaze was hazy as you unsteadily lifted one hand to his waist, using it to pull yourself up and grab his other side with your other hand.

Your body rocked as they pounded into you mercilessly.

As you opened your mouth, another deep stroke bumped you forward, and his tip entered your mouth before you were ready. You gasped slightly around him.

The force then pulled you a little bit backwards. Their synchronization pushed them deeper into you, the sensation of them rubbing your thin wall between their shafts dragging a moan out of you.

Akaashi’s hand then gripped your head, bringing your attention back to him.

“You don’t get to come, until I come.”

Your eyes widened as you hastily pulled him into the wet warmth of your mouth.

“Keep your eyes on me.” You flicked your eyes up to meet his.

You swirled your tongue around the head, flicking over his slit, and grazing your teeth over it as you pulled back.

“Deeper. And no gagging.”

There was a silent smile in his eyes that made your hair stand on end.

You choked slightly as you brought him back in, as you were suddenly rocked forward again.

That invisible smile grew.

 _He wanted you to choke_.

“All the way in.”

Your protests were silenced by his dick in your mouth, and he pulled your head forward.

Finally, you obliged.

You struggled to breathe around his thick length, it being basically impossible. He pushed himself all the way down your throat, and it took everything in you to crush your gag reflex.

Your pussy was spasming around Bokuto and it was a struggle to hold back your orgasm as he and Kuroo continued their relentless thrusting, their groans and low moans driving you closer.

“Remember (Y/N).” 

Your watery eyes refocused on Akaashi, using your eyes to try to signal that he could move.

He understood, and didn’t start the way you thought he would.

You expected gentle, but he did no such thing, pulling out and pumping in before you could get a proper breath in. Saliva escaped the corners of your mouth and dripped down your chin as you struggled to breathe and keep yourself from gagging.

He set a rough, fast pace.

“Y-you’re,” you choked, “being t-o rou-rough!”

The movements were rubbing your throat raw, and your voice came out scratchy.

His eyes were hazy with ecstasy and a low moan escaped his lips as he completely disregarded you. But that was because he knew you too well.

Without warning, he came, and you coughed and choked, trying to spit it out.

“Swallow it. Swallow it all.” He tipped your face up to look him in the eyes again, his gaze almost predatory as he watched you swallow the thick liquid.

It was too much, and you couldn’t swallow it all, with some of it spilling out of your lips.

He didn’t seem to mind, his hungry gaze watching you.

It was a shameful feeling, knowing how much you actually enjoyed that. That was probably the only reason Akaashi let go like that; because he knew you could take it… and realized how much you’d like it.

“You can come now.”

The raspy moans, harsh breaths, and rougher strokes were now something you could fully focus on. You could barely stay still as they ruthlessly continued, and you lost control of your voice. The press of their fingers around your hips and waist, the wet sounds of them sliding in and out of you, the feel of their toned bodies moving against you, and the way Akaashi was eye-fucking you helped you fall over the edge.

A breathless cry of their names drew from your lips as waves of euphoria washed over you.

Akaashi held you up as your arms gave out and your nails clawed against his lower back. Both your ass and pussy tightened around them, eliciting strands of swear words as they both came one after the other.

Akaashi finally let you collapse against Bokuto’s chest, but you could feel his eyes raking over you, drinking the scene in.

Kuroo pulled you back to lean against him, your head dropping back to let him kiss your cum covered lips. His eyes met with Akaashi’s as his tongue flicked over your lips, before moving to your neck. He shifted below you as he did so, causing your breasts to bounce slightly.

You shivered as all their eyes zeroed in on the movement.

They bounced even more as Bokuto slowly pulled out, removing his condom.

Akaashi took it from him, but did the last thing you suspected as he leaned over Bokuto to you, and dumped the contents over your chest.

Three pairs of eyes watched hungrily as the thick, sticky liquid dripped in strands down your still-hardened buds onto your spread thighs and Bokuto’s abdominal muscles. Rivulets slowly slid down the curve of your chest and down your stomach.

Kuroo’s husky voice sent vibrations from your neck straight to your pussy, as he began speaking. “Just seeing you like that… filled with our cum… covered in our cum…” he paused. “With saliva on your chin and your eyes so hazy with lust… I could go for another round. Think you could take it, baby girl?”

Akaashi produced another condom, dangling it above Bokuto, and your eyes widened. Bokuto took it from him, grinning, and you could feel Kuroo’s smile against your neck.

“I—”

Akaashi silenced you with a kiss that deepened within seconds and had you arching your back into him..

“That’s a yes, baby girl.” Kuroo whispered into your ear as you moaned.

As Akaashi briefly separated from you, you gave your breathy reply. “I blame you if I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“But that’s the plan, baby girl.”

“We’re going to make you scream our names. You lost the bet… now you have to follow through.”

Bokuto ground up into you, and you gasped.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fun.”

You shivered at the way his voice dropped at the end.

You were so screwed.

Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, wow. Okay. That happened.  
> I’m just going to go chug holy water. I’ll be back eventually.


	3. The Jealousy Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t regret a thing~ They’re on their last year in this, and Akaashi a tad bit OOC (that’s a lie). Read away~

The teacher just wouldn’t shut up.

You sighed, dropping your head to the side to rest on your hand.

You were so bored.

Class was almost over for the day, but every time you glanced at the clock, it seemed like it hadn’t moved an inch. Your eyes drifted over to Akaashi, who sat in the row beside you. There was no way he’d ever talk to you in class, or even trade notes with you, so that wasn’t a choice.

He was a good student like that.

You kept your eyes on him, letting them follow the curve of his nose, the cut of his jaw, the slant of his full lips.

You found yourself licking your own.

You tore your gaze away from him.

Seconds felt like hours as the last five minutes of class dragged on. The bell finally rang, and you had to stop yourself from leaping up from your seat.

You finished the cleanup as quickly as possible, before rushing to get your stuff and heading to the gym. You were dressed in your manager tracksuit and chatting with the coach when practice finally started.

You sat silently watching as they stretched, did their warm-up laps, and started drills. Well, you didn’t watch _them_. Your eyes were focused on Akaashi.

As they divided the team in two to play a game, your eyes remained on Akaashi.

You watched as he ran…  
Served…

Set.

You watched as a bead of sweat slid down the hollow of his throat, pooling for a brief second before sliding down, over his collar bone, and disappearing underneath his shirt. In your head, you followed that droplet, imagining how it would drip down his chest… cling to his abs, and—

No. Stop that.

You shook yourself, and resumed watching, trying to look anywhere but at him. As he jumped to make a set, your eyes locked on him once more, fastening on the the flash of abs visible beneath his rising shirt. Then you saw that droplet, slowly making its way down. It reached the waistband of his shorts.

And you swallowed. Hard.

You were going to have to talk to Akaashi about this.

The remainder of practice had you struggling to concentrate, your notes rather lacking for once.

As soon as Akaashi had exited, and was preparing to leave, you approached him. “Hey… do you think we could… hang out tonight?”

“No. Sorry, (L/N). I’m tutoring tonight.”

“Ah… I see. Tomorrow then?”

He shook his head. “I’m working on a project.”

“How about this: when are you free?”

His eyebrows drew together slightly. “Not anytime soon.”

You crumpled slightly, back bowing. “That’s… that’s alright.”

“I’ll try to free up some time—”

You were already running away, flying down the stairs.

\- - - - -

You knew what you were going to do.

If Akaashi said he was busy, then he was probably busy. And probably wouldn’t be able to “free up some time.”

So you were going to help. Give him some… encouragement. Some incentive.

It was mainly just because you wanted to see if you could break his cool façade. To see how he might react when pushed.

So you had a plan.

“Hey!”

Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but you jogged straight past him.

“Hey, dude! I was looking for you!”

“You were?!”

“Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to hangout? I don’t know, coffee or something? We could study too!”

“Oh, hell yeah!”

You startled at his enthusiasm.

“Sorry, (L/N). Let’s do it! Right after school?”

“I’ll meet you out front.”

He nodded, grinning.

You crushed the urge to check if Akaashi was watching as you walked away. You plopped down in your seat wearily. You were already tired, and the day hadn’t even started.

That’s school for you.

“Hey, (L/N). You look especially nice today.”

Oh, right. You had almost forgotten about the guy who sat beside you, who flirted with you incessantly. He hadn’t been here yesterday.

Before you could release a huff of annoyance, Akaashi entered the classroom, and you remembered your plan.

“So do you.” You shot him a wink.

He returned it with a surprised smile. “Since when did you pay attention to little old me?”

“Oh… I don’t know…” you leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Since today, I guess.”

You straightened as the teacher entered, flashing him a brief smile.

Underneath his desk, Akaashi’s hands clenched, before he mentally shook himself off, and released his fingers.

Throughout class, the two seatmates kept up quiet consversation through notes, foot nudges, and constant whispered flirting. Akaashi immersed himself in his work in an attempt to ignore what was happening beside him. But nothing could stop his eyes from shooting to your exposed thigh as you “absently” shifted your skirt.

He pulled his eyes away immediately.

It would be over soon. The two of you would eat lunch together and everything would go back to normal.

But it didn’t.

You continued to hang out with other guys, flirt shamelessly, and find ways to get into their personal space. Excessive touching, meet ups after school, and you even went as far as to exclaimed to one guy that he was “the best kisser you had ever locked lips with.”

This lead to a very confused boy (as you had never kissed), and a secretly enraged Akaashi, who continued to keep up a cool demeanour.

And then there was the subtle teasing. Flashes of skin; your thigh, stomach, collarbone, and even cleavage that riled up Akaashi even more— but in a different way.

At a loss, he finally called Bokuto and Kuroo. Kuroo was the one to pick up, and after listening —and interjecting a couple snide remarks— he called you.

You glanced at the caller ID before picking up. “Hey Kuroo. What’s up?”

“Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Akaashi just called. You have a little explaining to do. What are you trying to do?”

You laughed. He saw right through your plan— it takes one to know one. He was a master at this…

“Well, Akaashi’s been pretty busy lately. I thought he could use a little encouragement to help him free up some time…”

This time it was Kuroo who laughed. “Oh? But that’s not all.”

“Caught. I want to see what’ll happen… when I push him too far.”

Again, he laughed. “Good luck.”

He hung up before you could reply.

\- - - - -

You yawned and stretched as you walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Today’s practice had lasted longer than usual, and you were eager to get home.

You crossed the parking lot, but before you could exit, a hand wrapped around your wrist from behind. You opened your mouth to scream, but another hand covered it.

“Shhh.” You felt warm breath in your ear.

Then your mouth was released, and the grip on your wrist was adjusted. And then you was being dragged forward, moving at a brisk pace that you struggled to keep up with. Recognizing who they were, you gasped out a confused, “Akaashi?”

“Quiet.” You shut up immediately.

You were half-walked-half-dragged down streets, until you arrived at a house. As you were pulled up the steps onto the porch, Akaashi spoke for the first time.

“My parents are on a business trip, and won’t be home for a couple more weeks.” He paused. “Call your parents. Tell them you’re staying at a friends house tonight.”

You shivered slightly.

When you didn’t move, he let out a sharp command. “Now.”

“Y-yes.” You cursed yourself mentally for stuttering as you scrambled to get your phone out of your bag.

As you unlocked your phone and scrolled through your contacts, you went through the scene again. Had he… smiled slightly, when you stuttered?

No… that couldn’t be right.

“Hurry up.”

You let out a soft squeak.

He did it again! There was the smallest tug at the corner of his lips.

You selected a number, and brought the phone up to your ear. It rang a couple of times, before going straight to voicemail. You had heard the answering machine’s schpeal before, so you only gave it half of your attention as you tapped your foot anxiously and waited for the beep.

Akaashi’s eyes bore into you, not looking away for a moment as he unlocked the front door.

 _Beeep_.

“U-uh… hey mom, it’s me. Just thought you might want to know that I’m staying over at a friend’s place. My phone will be powered off, so don’t bother calling me. I’ll see you later. Love you, bye.”

You ended the message, powering off your phone and putting it away before turning to Akaashi. He promptly took you by the upper arm, pulling you into the house. The moment you had put down your bag, he slammed your back against the door. The air knocked out of you for a moment, your voice came out soft and weak. “Wh-wha— Akaashi…?”

“Would you like to explain yourself?” His voice was low and dangerous— way more than you had ever heard it.

You mustered up your courage. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Even though his expression was as cool as ever, there was something in his eyes that made your skin tingle. “Really? You haven’t done a thing these past couple of months?”

“N-no.” Your voice wavered.

You felt like shrinking under his scrutinizing gaze.

“H-Hey… let me go.” You attempted to push at his chest, but he didn’t budge.

You could see that smile in his eyes again.

_What was with him?_

“I think… that you’ve forgotten something.”

You stopped pushing at him to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. What did he mean? He moved his face closer to you, leaning so that his face was level with yours.

“Uh… Akaashi?” There was a note to your voice that you didn’t like, but the look in Akaashi’s eyes told you that he, on the other hand, liked it very much.

“And I think that you need to learn… what happens when you take it too far. Don’t worry,” his voice dropped an octave, and you felt a flush of heat spread down your body, “I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

Then his lips were on yours.

It was nothing like any of his previous kisses. They had all been careful, never too forceful.

This kiss had just as much control, just as much precision as his previous ones. But this one had a certain ferocity that had your knees struggling to hold you up. He didn’t ask for entrance as his knee came up between your thighs, startling and gasp out of you that he took full advantage of. The battle for dominance was over quickly, with Akaashi quickly overwhelming you. His tongue was everywhere, tasting every corner of your mouth.

You let out a whimper into the kiss as his knee pressed up into you. At some point, your legs wrapped around his waist, and both your uniform jackets were discarded. His hand was in your hair, holding your head and pushing your lips harder onto his. His other hand deftly unbuttoned your shirt, untucking it from your skirt in the proccess.

You needed to pull away for a breath, so you pushed at Akaashi’s chest, trying to get him to pull away. When he didn’t move, you opened your eyes. They met with his, which carried a glint in them that made you wonder if he even would. You gave him a pleading look, starting to feel lightheaded.

His pupils dialated slightly.

You pushed harder, tightening your legs around his waist and trying to use your hips as leverage against the door, but it was to no avail. He didn’t move an inch.

But then, with that smile in his eyes, he pulled away, his lips moving to your ear as he flicked his tongue over your earlobe before nipping it lightly.

You squirmed.

“Stay still.”

Even though you were still gulping in air, you let out a breathless, “Why?”

There was a silence, and he didn’t move. It stretched on for too long, and you shifted uncomfortably. His hands slid down your body to your waist, and he held you in place, his face in front of you once more, eyes piercing yours.

Feeling unsettled, you turn your face away, only to be stopped as he lifted a hand to your face. His fingers ran down your cheek gently, before gripping your chin and roughly pulling your face back to his. You shivered slightly at the contrast between the two movements.

You adverted your eyes, not wanting to meet his.

“Looked at me.”

You didn’t move.

“(Y/N).”

You still didn’t move. You didn’t want to see what was there. You didn’t want to know what would happen next.

“Are you scared?” His voice had lowered.

You pressed your lips together, before whispering. “No…”

He chuckled softly, and your cheeks warmed as the sound went straight to your core. “Aren’t you a little liar. We’ll just have to extend your lesson.”

You shifted again, and the hand on your waist tightened painfully.

“Don’t. Move.”

You shifted once more, purposely this time. “Why not?”

You knew you were treading on thin ice.

“‘Why not?’ I’ll tell you why not.”

You tensed and your eyes shot to meet his as you felt his breath on your now-sensitive lips.

“I don’t want to hurt you too much.”

“Wh-what?!”

_Too much?!_

He rolled his hips upwards into you, and your lips parted in a moan. Akaashi closed the space between your lips, his tongue immediately slipping into your mouth as he slid his hands to your ass, carrying you to his room. Then you were on the bed, with him on top of you, kissing your already kiss-swollen lips with a bruising pressure. He continued roughly kissing you as he removed his shirt, exposing his leanly toned muscles. He then managed to take off your bra without removing your shirt, tossing it away.

He moved to your neck, sucking and biting, and causing you to squirm. But then he hit your sweet spot, and you froze, a long, hot moan drawing out of you. You could feel him smile against your skin as he sucked even harder.

Moving even lower, he gave one nipple a slow lick, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. He backed up a bit, only to blow cool air onto the dampness that his saliva left.

“Unh—”

He repeated his actions to the other side, before getting rougher. You let out a soft mewl, the rough suckling and lashes of his tongue causing you to arch against him. He moved down, removing your shorts and underwear out from under your skirt.

“Aren’t you going to take off my—”

“No.” He leaned in. “I want you to feel like the dirty slut you are. Getting fucked in your uniform…” he did that low chuckle again, “how disrespectful of you. You really don’t like playing by the rules, do you? We’ll have to fix that.”

You let out a whimper, wishing that you could bring your legs together as he hoisted your hips up to get a better view of your pulsing pussy. The movement caused your lopsided tie to fall into your face. You shook your head and blew it off if your face so you could see. Akaashi licked his lips as he stared down at you, prompting you to shiver under his hungry gaze.

His mask still hadn’t cracked, reminding you that you had to finish what you had started at some point.

Using all your strength, you grabbed him by the tie—which he had yet to take off— pulling him down to you and you up to him at the same time. You connected lips, pushing him back on the bed so that he was under you as you struggled to maintain dominance. With one had placed on the centre of his chest, atop his tie, the other moved down to palm him through his pants, fingers slowly raking down his abs.

He moaned into the kiss, before growling, and flipping you over. “You don’t get to be in control today.” He snarled, and you felt yourself shrink at the sound.

And you saw as his eyes seemed to grin.

Then he pulled his tie off his neck, forcefully pulling your arms to him so that he could restrain you with it. He loosened your tie, turning it to the side and pulling it up over your eyes, before tightening it.

He stopped, and pulled away, pausing.

“What… what are you doing?”

There was silence.

After a moment, you finally said —somewhat desperately, you wanted him to get back to the good stuff— “Are you staring? Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

“I was planning to.”

Before you could utter a word, he kissed you again, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. He pulled back, and there

was a click, the flash impossibile to see through the fabric of your tie.

“H-hey!” You cried, somewhat indignantly.

“Don’t worry.”

You found little solace in his words.

You could only imagine what a sight you were.

Disheveled hair, your uniform tie blindfolding you and your kiss-swollen lips parted, and with your neck and shoulders covered in hickeys. Your rumpled uniform shirt half off your shoulders, open to reveal arousal-heavy breasts with painfully peaked nipples that were red and swollen. Your tied wrists laying on your stomach, your skirt ridden up and legs splayed open so that your soaked womanhood was visible.

Your hands were shifted out of the way, as he slowly kissed a trail down your stomach. His fingers traced the skin against the waistband of your skirt, before traveling up to thumb at your nipples. Then his lips were traveling up your inner thigh, getting close to where you needed him most. Your skin prickled as his breath brushed across it, and you couldn’t stop your hips from trying to rise. Akaashi held them down with one hand.

“Akaashi, please!”

“Keiji.”

“K-Keiji?”

He hummed, and you wished that he would just move a little closer.

“Now, tell me… what do you want?”

“I-I— your mouth.”

“Where? Do you want it… here?” His tongue ghosted over your slit, before tracing a slow circle around your clit.

You couldn’t smother that moan that tore from your lips. “Yes!”

“Where are your manners?”

“P-please, Keiji!”

He moved, and you could feel the warmth of his body hovering over you. “Beg me for it.”

“I—”

“Or can you not do it?” He lowered himself, so that the heat of his skin radiated onto your own. His hands pinned you down, denying you contact.

“K-Keiji!”

“Aw… aren’t you getting desperate. Did you do this with those other boys? Did they give you what you wanted?”

Surprise shot through you. You had forgotten what this was about through your arousal.

“No!” You cried truthfully. “I would never. I just—”

“Oh really?”

“Please! You… you’ve got to believe me!” You pleaded, writhing against his firm hold.

“Then what do you think you were doing?”

His grip had grown punishingly tight.

“I… you were so busy, a-and I needed you, and…”

“Needed me?” The deep rasp of his voice sent sparks, and you let out a hard breath, still trying not to moan.

“Yes, and—”

“You’ve been waiting a while then. So you wanted to rile me up… see what would happen. You wanted to force my hand. Right?”

You choked. He figured it out fast.

“Answer me.”

“R-right!”

“What did you do while you waited? Did you think about me? What the outcome might be?” He laughed.

You said nothing.

“Oh? Not answering, are we?” His voice dropped to a husky whisper, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke. “Why don’t I ask again, then?”

“N-no!”

Another chuckle.

“Umm— y-yes. I… did.”

“Did you touch yourself?” You felt a blush spread over your cheeks.

You shook your head slowly.

“Really now?”

Akaashi lowered his body so his skin just barely grazed yours, his hands still forcing you to the bed.

You said nothing.

“I think that you’re lying. Tell me, are you lying?”

Your lips parted, as if to speak, before shutting again. You turned your head to the side. A hand lifted, taking your chin and turning your head. You felt your nose brush against his, showing how close he was.

“The truth, (Y/N).”

“I-I did.”

“You did what?~”

“I touched myself w-while thinking about you.” Your blush burned your cheeks as you admitted the dirty secret.

“Good girl.” His hand retreated to your waist, and his lips met yours.  
The kiss wasn’t as harsh as the other ones, more like his usual kisses. But, of course, you spoke too soon. He sucked on your bottom lip, before swiping his tongue against the seam of your mouth, asking for entrance. You granted it— and the kiss gained an animalistic lust as he seemed to eat you up.

You couldn’t stop your moans.

He pulled back.

Then his mouth was finally where you wanted it.

He tongue-fucked you with the same expertise and control as when he kissed you, hitting all the right spots and knowing just the way to work you up. He used your hips to help force himself deeper into you, and your body convulsed, a choked cry bursting from your lips. Moans spilt from your lips, and you felt your orgasm building.

But then he pulled away.

You let out a whine.

“You want to come?”

You nodded.

His hands wrapped around your wrists, undoing the knots. A soft thud informs you that he’s thrown the tie somewhere in the room.

“Then touch yourself. And describe to me what you’re imagining.”

You were hesitant at first, knowing that he must be watching you. You trailed your hands up your body to palm your breasts, pushing your shirt aside.

“I-it’s lunchtime. We went by a nearby mall to pick up some food to eat together… b-but you’re hungry for something different. Y-you pull me into the washroom when no one is looking, and we go into a stall. There’s no one else in there.” You brush your thumbs over your nipples, and you heard the rustling sound of fabric.

_Was he…?_

You crushed the urge to rub your thighs together at the thought.

Rolling them between your fingers, you give them a gentle pinch, before letting one hand drift down your body to your throbbing core.

“You pull my pants down, and push me against the door of the stall. Y-you’re f-fingers enter me, a-a-and I moan into your shoulder as you g-get me off.”

You let your other hand slip down to play with your clit as you pumped your fingers in and out. “You k-kiss me to keep me quiet, and I-I unzip your pants to g-give you a ha-handjob. B-but you w-want more.” You shuddered as you spoke, your words strained.

“Continue.”

You pressed your lips together briefly to silence a cry, before resuming shakily. “You sit me on the lid of the toilet, a-and push your pants down a-all the way. You u-use m-my—” you let out a sharp moan, tongue feeling heavy in your mouth, “th-throat, a-and— mmm~ uhh—”

Hot lips sealed against yours, muffling your moans as he pulled your hands away. You let out a whimper. His lips just barely brushed against your own as he spoke. “You don’t get to cum yet. Only good girls get to cum. Have you been a good girl?”

The deep husk of his voice gave away just how aroused he was. “Have you?”

“N-no…”

“That’s right. Which means, you don’t get to cum… until I say so.”

You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold it.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, K-Keiji.”

“Good girl. Now why don’t we finish that story of yours?”

Embarrassment ran as hot as lava through your veins. “I—”

“Off the bed. Kneeling.”

He did nothing as you struggled to find your way. You almost fell off the bed before you managed to get to the right place.

“Good. Open up.”

You were sure that your cheeks were a permanent shade of crimson now, as you parted your lips, and swirled your tongue experimentally around the head of his shaft. You were rewarded with a harsh exhale, the only indication that it had affected him. You raised a hand to cup his balls, taking him deeper into your mouth before sliding back, your other hand using the saliva as lubricant as you slowly pumped. His hands found their way into your hair, holding your head. You took him deeper still in the next pass, hollowing your cheeks to suck, and he groaned. As you took him in again, he took control, pulling your head forward. You choked, and he twitched inside your mouth.

He liked that.

Tears welled in your eyes as he forced you to take him deeper. You pressed your thighs together.

Why did you like this so much? Why do you like the way he was… using you?

You moaned into his dick, and he did that low chuckle again.

 _Damn_.

It was a good thing that he didn’t laugh like that at school, or else you’d probably soak your panties.

Kuroo on the other hand…

He went all the way in, and you gagged, gasping against his length in an attempt to get air. His grip in your hair tightened as his pace increased, and the tears leaked out from your eyes, some of it being soaked up by the fabric of the tie as they trailed down your cheeks. He thrusted a couple more times, before pulling back out of your mouth.

The thick white liquid splattered against your cheeks, and filled your mouth. You coughed as you tried to swallow, strands escaping from your lips to drip down your chin and neck.

You vaguely registered another click, but were too busy trying to avoid your orgasm to complain. Your orgasm was so close that it was painful.

“Aren’t you a good girl.” Arms wrapped underneath your thighs and looped around your waist as Akaashi carried you to the bed once more. “Remember… the lesson isn’t over. No cumming.”

Long, slender fingers trailed down your abdomen, to between your legs, rolling your clit between thumb and forefinger before slipping into your slick pussy.

“Oh- oh- mmm~ y-yes, Keiji~”

He pumped in and out, his fingers reaching so deep inside you, and hitting just the right spots. You were a moaning mess as he roughly rubbed the swollen bundle of sensitive nerves, his fingers reaching deeper still as he placed lingering, open-mouthed kisses against the slope of your shoulder, and ghosted soft kisses and grazes of teeth against your jawline. You ground into him, almost senseless with the pleasure. He flipped the two of you around, pinning you beneath him as his mouth caught yours in a viscous kiss that had you struggling to breathe.

He loosened your tie with one hand, pulling it back down your face to your neck. You struggled to focus on Akaashi’s face, but once you did, you felt yourself tighten even more around his fingers. His pupils were fully blown with lust, gaze hungry as he watched your reactions. He removed his fingers before you came, making a show of licking your juices of his fingers.  
He wrapped an arm around you, looping under your armpit to hold your head.

Then he smiled, a dangerous, hungry smile.

Your eyes rolled back slightly as he pushed in.

He was so big.

Your walls stretched, and a spark of pain shot through you with the pleasure. But it only made it even better.

His free hand took hold of your tie pulling on it hard enough for you to struggle a little to breathe. You knew that —even now— he wouldn’t go farther than you were willing, would never do something that you disliked.

“Kei~ji~”

He took that as a sign to start moving, and pulled out so, so slowly, so that only the very tip of his cock was in your wet pussy. Then he slammed back in, and you buried your face into his shoulder as you screamed. The way he hit deep inside you had your head spinning. Your hands found their way to his back, raking desperately as you arched into him, your breasts pressing flush against his chest. Your breath left you in a combination of pants and breathy, needy moans that you tried to quiet. Your legs shook as they tightened around his waist.

“No cumming. Not yet.” A warning.

You struggled to fight against the delicious mixture of pleasure and pain, your head spinning and drifting further into euphoria with each masterful stroke. Every time, his hips rolled in just the right way, rubbing against your clit. The tie tightened around your neck, and even through the fuzz of the pleasure, you could guess that it would be among the many bruises that you’d have to cover. Your choked, panting breaths mingled with his, his scent all around you, enveloping you.

“Tell me- am I good?”

You barely registered his words but managed a raspy, “Y-yes!”

“The best?” He growled, into your ear.

“Th-the very best. O-oh— y-you~”

You could barely think straight, as he got faster, and you raised your hips in time with each thrust.They all had such good endurance. Your muscles were starting to feel like they were made of Jell-O.

But he wasn’t done yet.

“Who’s are you?”

“Y-yours, Keiji! A-and K-Kuroo’s, and Bo-Bokuto’s~!”

“That’s right. Good girl~”

He kissed you, and you kissed him right back, your desperation lacing the kiss. He drew back, and a particularly rough thrust had you rolling your lips into your mouth to suppress the moan.

“I want to hear you.”

His gunmetal blue eyes were cloudy with his lust as he pinned you with his stare. His gaze dipped to your swollen lips, his tongue swiping over his own. “I want to hear you beg me. I want to hear those pleas fall from those pretty swollen lips of yours. I know you want to. Moan for me.”

His words drew a moan from your lips.

“Y-yes~ mmm- Keiji, yes! H-harder! Oh, f-fuck- harder, please!”

You couldn’t stop moaning after he said that. “Ohhhh~ right there!”

He adjusted his position, plunging deeper into you as your eyes rolled back almost fully.

“P-please! Let me cum!”

His lips were on your shoulder, sucking harshly as you begged for release. “I-I won’t do it a-again- mmm~ Please! Kei~~ji~!”

His lips released your shoulder with a pop, your words drawing a low moan from his mouth. “You’ve been such a good girl. Cum for me, now.”

His chest was pressed tight against your torso, and you cries crescendoed as the world exploded around you in colour, light, and sound. All you could feel was pleasure.

As you finally came down from your high, Akaashi had placed his lips against yours.

“Don’t think your punishment is over quite yet.”

\- - - - -

“What’s that on your neck?”

“What’s what?” You already knew what she was talking about— you had missed a spot. You’d have to go the the washroom during lunch with your concealer. You could feel Akaashi’s eyes on you, and you knew he was listening to the conversation.

“That.” She pointed.

“I can’t see it. Anyways, don’t worry about it.”

Just then, Akaashi came up behind you. “How are you?”

“I’m good.”

Kind of. Everything was sore, and it hurt to walk.

He tilted your chin up to him, and gave you a brief kiss.

Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she gave you a knowing smile, before walking away.

The rest of the day consisted of him walking unnecessarily close to you, doing way more PDA than necessary, and flashing the guys you had been hanging out with “back off!” glares— before returning to his usual unflappable self. It was funny. He made it clear that he was not willing to share, and yet…

Your phone rang.

You picked up. “Hey, Kuroo.”

“It seems like you got what you wanted.”

“...what do you mean?”

“You must’ve had lots of fun.”

You still didn’t understand what he meant.

“I knew you were kinky, but Akaashi?”

“No… no way. He didn’t!”

“Oh, but he did. Don’t worry, the lighting’s fine.”

You scoffed. “That’s not my problem.”

“What’re you worried about? Are you scared I might put it as my wallpaper? It’s too late for that.”

“You’re one lucky motherfucker. They haven’t invented technology that would allow me to throttle you through the phone.”

He burst into laughter on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh your ass off now, while you have the chance. You’re in for a world of pain, the next time I see you.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I like the sound of that.”

You choked.

“Why you little—” you cut yourself off. “You’re a dick Kuroo.”

“Don’t you know it, baby girl.”

“Shut up.”

“It was only three pictures~” He said, with a playful lilt to his voice that you didn’t like one bit.

“Yeah, three very—” You stopped.

“What is it?”

“...did you say… three?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you for the kudos, hits, and bookmarks! This was just for funsies (yes, I really just said that) so I didn’t expect anyone to read it... heh...  
> Don’t forget your holy water on your way out ;)  
> P.S. I’m so sad that HQ ended TvT it meant so much to me


	4. The Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkk, it’s been awhile! Sorry!

Knock, knock, knock.

You had just barely pulled your hand away from the door before it opened, revealing Kuroo standing in front of you.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, baby girl?” He leaned in close to you, arm braced against the door frame, his warm breath whispering over your lips as his trademark smirk curled the corners of his lips.

You felt warmth rise to your cheeks.

Damn it. Already?

Why did this man have to be so… so… so tempting?!

As if he could hear your thoughts, he let out a low drawl. “Now, now… kitten, no need to go there quite yet. I can wait. Now, why don’t you come on in? Unless you’d prefer it to happen out here? Because I’m down for that…”

When he called you kitten...

It took you less than a moment to realize what he meant. You pushed him harder than necessary as you entered the apartment. You were not ready for something that risky. In the hallway?! Anyone to walk by at any moment, or exit their apartment, and see you! Or even just hear you! You pressed your hands to your cheeks, hoping it would ease the burning sensation.

Kuroo only laughed, shutting and locking the door, before coming up behind you and resting his chin in the crook of your neck. He pressed his nose into your skin, taking a deep sniff before murmuring against your skin. “I missed you, baby girl. You know that, right? We both did.”

His lips brushing against the sensitive skin caused goosebumps to rise underneath them. “Bokuto especially. You should probably go see him.”

You turned your head so you could nuzzle your face into his hair, humming happily. Though Kuroo was consistently a huge asshole, you had to admit that you missed him, and missed Bokuto.

“I’ll do that.”

He led you through the apartment, to what you assume was Bokuto’s room. “I’ll see you tomorrow, probably.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, cautious.

“He hasn’t seen you face-to-face for months… hasn’t touched you… hasn’t _fucked_ you…” His voice deepened on the final words, and the heat of your cheeks migrated downwards.

“All he had were all those teasing photos of you that Akaashi sent. They drove him mad.”

You swallowed. “A-and you?”

His eyes slowly dropped down your figure, before climbing back up again, licking his lips as he met your eyes. “You don’t want to know the answer to that.”

He straightened slightly. “Don’t look so scared, baby girl. He won’t hurt you. He’ll just make you beg for more. And if you need more…” he grinned, lifting a hand to his ear, miming a phone. “I’m always willing to join.”

Your thighs pressed together, and he flicked his eyes down, before glittering with amusement as they met your’s once more.

“Baby girl, don’t be like that.”

“What… do you mean?”

He huffed in amusement. “You looked terrified now. You were the one who didn’t visit us at all.”

He swooped in, stealing a quick, breathtaking kiss from you before turning, grinning over his shoulder. “Don’t scream too loud— the walls are only so sound proof.”

Then it was just you, standing in front of his door. You slowly lifted your hand to the wood, hitting three sharp, brisk knocks.

Nothing.

“B-Bokuto…?”

The door swung open abruptly, and a shirtless Bokuto wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you in and slammed the door shut behind the two of you.

“It’s Koutarou.”

“K-Koutarou.” You repeated shakily, before his lips were on yours.

The kiss was nothing but demanding and desperate. He pulled away occasionally for you to catch your breath, but each time his lips returned, their bruising pressure became even more intense. He coaxed your tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as his hands made quick work of your shirt and bra, completely baring your chest to him. He backed up for a moment, circling around you as if to confirm you were really there, before coming in behind you. His fingers splayed over your stomach as he pulled you into him. They crawled up to your breasts, quickly beginning to work your nipples. His lips attacked your neck and shoulders, showing no mercy as he bit and sucked.

The feel of his abs flush against your bare back had you feeling all kinds of ways. Most notably, the heavy warmth that was gathering at the apex of your thighs. A hand slid down your front, into your shorts, and a soft gasp escaped your lips as his fingers found your clit. You hips couldn’t decide whether to roll up into the delicious pressure of his fingers, or grind back into his hardened length behind you. Your decision was made for you as his hips surged forward against you. Eliciting a breathy cry as he did so, you dropped your head back onto his shoulder. He took the opportunity to trace his lips along your jaw.

“Akaashi knew.” He whispered against your skin, never stopping his administrations as he said it.

“Kn-knew what?”

“He knew what all those _fucking_ photos would do to me.” His lips and fingers got rougher, and he pulled down your underwear and shorts down to your knees in one swift move. Wiggling them down, you kicked them off of you, before reaching back a searching hand to undo his trousers. He shivered as your fingers brushed over his erect dick.

You let out a sharp moan as his finger suddenly entered you. “Hah— Kou~”

“That’s it, baby girl.”

“Kou I—” Another finger entered, and you cut yourself off, pressing a hand to your mouth as an attempt to muffle yourself.

He immediately pried your hand away. “I want to hear you. I want to hear how good my fingers are. I want to hear how badly you need me in you.”

You choked out a needy whimper as his lips kissed a sloppy path up your throat. His now-undone pants pooled in a heap on the floor, and he pushed it out of the way before removing his boxers.

Now it was just skin against skin.

You let your fingers wrap around his length as he pushed a third finger into you, but he removed his hand from your breasts to pry them off.

“No.”

You pushed his hand away to try again, but you froze as his fingers simultaneously curled inside of you, and his thumb hit your clit as he pumped them in and out. “Tell me how good my fingers feel, baby girl.”

“I— h-hah, oh my- Kou… Koutarou! Your fingers— oh, f-fuck~ they’re so good…”  
A harsh breath left his mouth, and he ground into your ass.

“O-oh~ so goo-good… so, so~ good Kou!” You practically wailed as you tried to move in sync with his fingers, your chest heaving and your legs wobbling as. “Your fi-fingers are— mmm~”

“Really? Do you want to cum all over them? Do you you want to fuck yourself on these fingers?”

“Y-yes!”

“Then do it.”

You sobbed at how forceful he was being, your sex quivering and pulsing and your pleasure coiled within you, before it engulfed you. You desperately rode his fingers, his name tearing out of your lips. You went half-limp against him as you finished riding out your high, but his fingers didn’t stop.

It hurt.

“K-Kou… no… please.”

He didn’t stop. You hadn’t said the word. And you still didn’t, as his fingers and mouth abused your skin and cunt, relighting the craving inside of you. You let out a whine as he suddenly removed his fingers, only to stick them into your mouth. You knew what he wanted you to do, so you slowly licked your juices off of his fingers. Then you gagged, as he forced his fingers farther into your mouth.

“Kou~ wh-what are you—” your words were muffled and choppy as you tried to speak.

“Shhh.” His breath whooshed in your ear, and you shivered.

Then his fingers were out of your mouth, and both his slightly calloused hands found their way to your waist. “Save your breath for your begging.”

“K-Kou? What do you m-mean?”

His breath prickled the skin of your neck, but his words caused them to spread to the rest of your body. “I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Then he was picking you up, and sliding your slick pussy down on his cock. As his girthy length filled you up, your mind went blank with the pleasure.

“I- I- unh- hah~”

You struggled to find a place to put your hands, finally deciding to cup your breasts.

“No.”

You didn’t move, even though he said to, and he let out a growl.

A sudden, raspy moan was dragged from your mouth as he roughly lifted you up before, letting you fall harshly onto him. “I want to see your beautiful tits bounce, baby girl.”

Feeling flustered, you moved your hands to rest them overtop of his as he pulled you up once more. He began increasing the pace, his hips moving in tandem with his lifting. The jiggling of your breasts was borderline painful, but a glance at him told you just how much he liked the view, his eyes hungrily drinking it in.

His eyes flicked to yours. They were dark and lustful, pupils almost overtaking his irises. He quickly used a hand to tilt your head back, before it was placed back at your waist. He captured your lips, eyes boring into yours, daring you to look away as his tongue entered your mouth. His kiss was rough and ferocious, all teeth and tongue and dominance. You looped your arms backward around his neck, holding his mouth against yours, pushing him firmly into you.

He dropped you down on his dick even harder now, and you were almost crying into his kiss as you came again. But he wasn’t done with you yet.

He leaned back against the wall as he flipped you around so that you were facing him. Your wide watery eyes met his once more. He had caught his lip between his teeth, as he continued thrusting into you, drawing out sobbing moans as you raked your hands down his muscular chest. You grabbed his biceps as he continued, low moans and growls muffled by his lips.

You could barely think straight, as you realized how unfair this was. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, muffling your noises as you placed an open-mouthed kiss against the skin there.

You were rewarded with a deep groan, that vibrated from his chest. You let out an experimental lick, tasting the salty sweat on his skin as you began sucking. His chest was pressed right against yours, and every rumbling moan went straight to your throbbing heat, making it even harder to concentrate. He hit you deep inside, just right, and you screamed against his skin, spamming around his length as you came again.

You were panting, but he didn’t stop.

His muscles flexed beneath your hands, and you moved your hands up to his broad shoulders, letting his lips take yours again.

He was now pulling you down onto his cock, and your fingers dug into Bokuto’s flesh. A hand slipped into his hair, and you tilted your head for a better fit. He rolled his hips as he hilted inside you, and you ground desperately into him.

There had been no break in between your orgasms and the continued pleasure, and the overstimulation was almost too much.

How had he not come yet?

You pulled away from him, practically sobbing as he thrusted into you. “Koutarou~ o-oh… please Kou… Harder… softer… I-”

You didn’t know what you wanted from him.

“Please- h-hah~! Pl-please~!” Your plea was drawn out in multiple, broken syllables as his thrusts rocked you.

His eyes met your hazy ones once more, and he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. “You’re taking me so well baby girl. Do you like —hah— it?”

“I- oh my, Kou~ y-yes!”

“Tell me how good it is. How badly you want to come on this cock again. How much you want me to fill you up with my cum.”

“I- oh~ it’s so goo~d! P-please! Please make me come, Kou! I-I need it~ I need you!”

“You do, baby girl?”

His low voice in your ear brought your arousal to new levels, and you nodded.

“Then I’m going to come, baby girl. Think you can take it?”

You couldn’t answer as he hit that spot again, and you cried out. You writhed against him as his thrusts quickened, and you came with him.

He carried you to the bed, spreading open your legs. “Ahh… I got you all messy. Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up.”

There were some days you wished they all didn’t have so much stamina. You weren’t sure how many more rounds you could take.

But all semblance of thought disappeared after his first lick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Feel free to request something from these three if you’d like! I’ll get to it if I’m interest/inspired and when I see it :)


	5. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forgot one crucial thing last night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! The Kuroo chapter is something I’m struggling with... so here’s something else instead. Still lots of Kuroo, though 😉 (also lowkey a food kink, but honestly not really)

It took a couple tries to wiggle out from beneath Bokuto, who had decided that you were his teddy bear.

Standing up reminded you of how rough last night was. You swore that he bruised your sex, with his tempo.

You walked wobbly over to your luggage, only to find that it had all been unpacked.

Who’d done that?

You weren’t complaining. It would probably be a week before it didn’t hurt to walk. Which meant that your stuff would’ve stayed in your suitcase in the living room for a week.

After a painful 5 minutes of checking the rooms to find your one, you gathered your clothes and went to have a shower. Your toiletries were already in the cabinet.

The whole washroom process lead you to discover the hand-shaped bruise marks on your hips. And the hickeys scattered across your neck, chest, and shoulders.

Your stomach let out an insistent grumble. Right. You have missed dinner, and probably burned all your energy last night. You used the hall wall for support to enter the kitchen.

No one was there. Understandable, honestly. It was pretty early, and your stomach was probably the thing that woke you up. Feeling lazy, you found yourself a bowl, a spoon, and some cereal. You made yourself something to drink, before pouring the milk into your cereal and eating like a starved animal, going through three bowls.

“Someone’s hungry. Can you eat any faster?” 

Your eyes shot to Kuroo’s. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?” He made a face of mock-hurt, sauntering over to the table. “I told you already, baby girl: it’s your fault you didn’t visit.”

You scraped out your final spoonful of cereal, chewing and swallowing before sending him a sour look. “It’s your fault I didn’t get dinner.”

He let out his hyena laugh. “You could have eaten at any time.”

It was a scowl that was on your face now. “No. I was with Bokuto, you idiot!”

“Aw, don’t be so mean, baby girl.”

You stuck your tongue out childishly.

He grinned and —before you could stop him— leaned into to steal a kiss, sucking on your tongue like it was hard candy. After a moment of succumbing to the kiss, you remembered yourself and bit his lip viciously, pushing him away. 

He let you, and shot a flirtatious wink.

“You’re such an ass.”

“You aren’t complaining.”

“Stop distracting me! You should’ve… interrupted or something so I could leave for dinner.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “If I walked in there to interrupt you two, _kitten_ , I wouldn’t be leaving and letting you eat dinner. You would be eating, alright, but it wouldn’t be _dinner_.”

You swallowed, scooting your chair away and standing up hastily. You heard the front door open, and took your chance. “Hey, Akaashi! We’re in the kitchen!”

There were a couple noises as he took off his shoes and coat. Waiting for him to come over, you skirted the table, staying out of Kuroo’s reach.

“Good morning, (Y/N). You look a little tired, did you sleep alright?”

“As well as anyone can…”

When in the same room as Bokuto…

“By the way, did you unpack my stuff?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Kuroo and I did.”

Your eyes flicked to Kuroo, but you immediately averted them, shifting your feet. “I think I’m going to go out for a bit… Akaashi, I know you just got back, but…?”

“Of course, (Y/N).”

Leaving the kitchen, you could feel Kuroo’s eyes burning into you.

\- - - - -

Walking around for a bit had both helped and worsened your condition.

On one hand, your muscles were looser, but on the other… you were very sore. More so than before. It didn’t help that you dragged out your excursion for as long as possible, trying to delay heading back so that Kuroo would cool off.

Akaashi had finally put his foot down once your limping got so bad that even when he was helping you walk, the two of you still moved impossibly slowly.

So here you were. Opening the door to the apartment with Akaashi hovering behind you. You tried to be as quiet as possible opening and closing the door, even going as far as to place a finger against your lips for Akaashi. You were as silent as a mouse as you slipped off your shoes and jacket, before tiptoeing through the kitchen. It was dark, but you could feel Akaashi right behind you, ready to help you.

Your stomach suddenly grumbled, and you both froze. 

Akaashi pushed you lightly on the small of your back, guiding you to one of the chairs before you could protest. He was still beside you when the fridge opened, the bright light illuminating Kuroo’s messy hair.

You felt your stomach drop.

As if he sensed it, he turned towards you, his smirk only half-lit. He pulled a slice of chocolate cake out of the fridge, closing it before flicking on the kitchen lights. Taking a fork out of a drawer, he then sat beside you, plated cake in hand. “You’re home late, (Y/N). And I know it isn’t Akaashi’s fault.”

You said nothing, glancing away. Akaashi still stood beside you, but he did nothing to stop Kuroo.

“My bad. I should be getting to bed.” You struggled to get up, your tired muscles failing you.

Calloused fingers wrapped around your wrist, pulling you back into your seat. You were currently too weak to fight against the pressure. “Why do you keep running, baby girl?”

You shivered involuntarily.

“You should eat first.”

This time it wasn’t Kuroo speaking.

Damnit, Akaashi. You’re supposed to be on my side!

“Ehhh… sure.” You reached for the plate, but Kuroo slid it away. You scowled at him, leaning further forward.

It only took a brisk pull, then you were seated sideways in his lap, your back against the table. A soft squeak left your lips in surprise, and he chuckled. It took you a moment to realize what happened, but he already had an arm wrapped around you.

Akaashi slid into your chair beside the two of you. A glance told you that he wasn’t going to be much of a help.

You went rigid as a hand slipped under your shirt, tracing lazy patterns while he took a forkful of cake from behind you. You eyed him warily as he brought the fork to your lips. “I can feed myself, thank you.”

He leaned in close. “Not for this meal.”

Gooseflesh rippled over your skin, and you pressed your lips together.

“Open up, baby girl.”

You turned your head away, feeling annoyed.

Or at least, that’s what you were telling yourself that you were feeling.

You met Akaashi’s eyes, just as Kuroo rolled his hips against you. Your eyes hooded slightly, and your lips parted in a small silent moan. “Kuroo, what are you— mmphm.”

The forkful of cake was shoved into your mouth. After a pause, you began chewing. As he fed you another piece, he began to speak. “(Y/N)... remember how I told you that the walls are only so sound proof…?”

You stopped mid-chew, realization washing over you. “Y-you…”

“We, baby girl. Both of us.”

Your eyes shot over to Akaashi. There was a slight smile in his eyes.

“Ah… my bad. But I’m a little spent. I should be heading to bed, really.” You repeated yourself, hoping that maybe this time it would work.

There was silence.

You decided to take that as a yes, beginning to get up off of Kuroo, when he pulled you back once more. The movement was harsh, and the angle rubbed you _just right_ against his erection. You went stiff, fingers flexing as you tried to comprehend your situation.

“Kuroo, please—”

Another piece of chocolate cake was forced into your mouth. “You need to eat first.”

This was starting to get repetitive.

You swallowed. “Then I’ll do that. You guys can head to bed.”

“How would you get to bed?” It was Akaashi who had spoken, and your eyes darted to his.

“I’ll just…”

Walk…

His eyes gleamed.

Kuroo coaxed you to eat another forkful, as he spoke. “You see… we’re a little hungry, baby girl. We were hoping you could help us with our… craving.”

The way the final word sinfully rolled off his tongue caused your thighs to twitch— you had caught yourself just in time. But his laughter warmed your ear, and Akaashi’s eyes had fixed on the slight movement.

Then he had taken off your shirt, and you shivered as the cool air hit your skin.

“Kuroo… Akaashi… I-I really can’t. I can’t… I’m too…”

You trailed off, struggling to find the words, the _will_.

“Don’t worry, kitten. If you don’t think you can take it, we’ll be happy to improvise.” He fingered the clasp at the back of your bra, and an electric sort of thrill rushed through your veins.

But just letting them get what they wanted… You shot to your feet with a burst of energy, but your knees buckled suddenly, and you lost your balance. Akaashi shot forward, catching you. Concern flashed through his eyes, only dying out once he realized you were alright. Then he pulled you onto his lap instead.

Kuroo leaned forward. “C’mon, baby girl… what’s the rush?”

A ghost of a smirk crossed his lips, and he dropped his eyes down your body. “He really marked you up, didn’t he?”

A flush rose to your cheeks, and you lifted your hands up as an attempt to cover yourself. Akaashi pulled your hands away with one hand, his other hand undoing the latch of your bra, slipping it down your shoulders and off your arms.

For a moment, the two simply stared, and you shifted awkwardly in Akaashi’s lap under the weight of their eyes. You couldn’t ignore the growing hardness behind you. Then Akaashi’s tongue was dragging a wet line along the shell of your ear, and you shuddered. “W-wait—”

You glared at Kuroo as he forced more cake into your mouth. It really was delicious, but you had yet to get the chance to fully enjoy it.

You winced slightly as Akaashi lifted you by the hips so that Kuroo could wiggle your pants and underwear down your legs. As he shifted his hands he paused. “Kuroo.”

“Hmm?”

Akaashi pointedly looked at your hips, and Kuroo’s eyes followed, before he huffed out a rough laugh. You felt a blush spread across your cheeks again, partially because of the way they looked at the bruises, and partially because Kuroo was on his knees now, sliding between your legs.

“I-I…” 

His breath wafted over your exposed sex, and you shivered. He smiled up at you, his eyes promising all the things he wasn’t saying.

Akaashi tilted your head to the side, his lips tracing over marks left by Bokuto. You couldn’t stop yourself from trembling, and even though Kuroo hadn’t started yet, the anticipation had you pulsing inside. His eyes flicked downwards as you contracted, and his smile grew. They flicked up again. “Watch.”

You could barely nod your head.

His tongue then dragged through the lips of your pussy, barely touching your clit before starting again. He was going so slow, as he curled his tongue around your nub. A sudden flick of his tongue had you jolting, only to be held in place by one of Akaashi’s hands. His other hand was playing with your chest, trailing teasing fingers around your nipples and down your stomach.

Now Kuroo’s lips had fully sealed around your entrance, and his tongue inched in, twisting. You shook against Akaashi, a soft moan slipping past your lips. Then he was tongue-fucking you with purpose, sliding in and out and coiling as you pressed your lips together to suppress your moans.

They usually liked hearing you moan, but they didn’t say a word today as you attempted to keep quiet. Bokuto usually slept like the dead. But the sound of you moaning never failed to wake him up, and you knew today wasn’t a day you could take three.

You could feel pressure building inside of you, your release nearing incredibly fast from his slow strokes inside you.

Just as you’re about to cum… He pulled away, licking his lips.

The sensation faded, and you let out a desperate whine. “Tetsurou!”

He went back in, painfully slow, building you up with teasing strokes of his tongue. The wet sounds of him eating you out and Akaashi kissing your neck were the only sounds apart from your panted moans and harsh breaths. Your thighs shook as you grew close to your climax, and you could barely keep them open. Small moans kept slipping out of your lips, with every muscle in your body going tight as it approached.

Then he stopped again.

You felt like crying, a tell tale heat building behind your back eyes.

Your legs fell shut as he pulled back a bit. “Akaashi.”

“Of course.” 

His hands slipped underneath your legs, the calloused pads of his fingers dragging deliciously across your skin as he held you open for Kuroo.

At this point, anything would help.

The press of his fingers on the inside of your thighs reminded you of just how big his hands were.

Kuroo delved back in, faster this time. His licks were harsher, deeper, faster. And you couldn’t think straight. Your head lolled back against Akaashi’s shoulder, and your chest heaved with every ragged breath you took.

“Tetsurou… Tetsu, please!” You whimpered, as he pulled away once more. His eyes were slightly hazy as he looked up at you with a small half-smile on his face. His tongue flicked out over his lips, and you followed the movement.

“Please…” you whispered. You peered out at him through lidded eyes, unshed tears clinging to your lower lashes as you tried to catch your breath. Kuroo’s eyes met with Akaashi’s over your shoulder, and suddenly, two slender fingers were sliding into you. You shook, weakly grinding into his fingers.

Slowly, the teasing tips dragged through your folds, in and out and in and out— then suddenly scissoring inside you. Kuroo’s lips muffled the noise that you made as he kissed you surprisingly gently, his fingers trailing down the side of your jaw to cup your chin. You could taste yourself on his tongue as you parted your lips for him, attempting to pull him in with the hand that you had placed at the nape of his neck. He obliged you, coming closer and kissing you deeper, effectively swallowing the shriek you made as another finger curled deep inside of you, stroking your insides.

You squeezed your eyes shut briefly, but they opened quickly at the sensation of Kuroo tweaking your nipple. He pulled back, a soft chuckle slipping out of him as you chased his gentle lips— because his hands on your tits were anything but.

Akaashi’s fingers went in and out, Kuroo’s fingers twisted and pinched, and your fingers marked crescent moons into their palms as you wound tighter and tighter. You buried your face into Akaashi’s neck, trying to silence your growing cries as it crested over, and you shook and pulsed, before going limp on Akaashi’s lap.

After a moment of silence, Akaashi spoke up. “We’ll help you shower, alright? Then you have to go to bed.”

You were about to agree, before remembering that they… “But you two… I can help—”

“No. We’re going to clean you up, and then you have to rest, baby girl.” His voice was soft, and the exhaustion in your limbs had set in, so you let out a soft noise of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I’ve fixed my formatting a little. Also updated the other chapters to fix their formatting too :)


End file.
